Promptly
by Once Upon Anothers Story
Summary: 365 Prompts in 365 days to tell a story. - One chapter per day. I don't know where this is going because I don't know what prompts I will get. Drarry
1. Outside The Window

_**A/N: I started writing this on another platform but I wanted to share it here as well. Each chapter will be between 100-500 words. I will post every day of the year. This is a personal challenge and my NY resolution. Since I'm posting late you will get the first twelve all at once enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

 **January 1, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **1: Outside the Window**

He was sitting at the window looking out at the beautiful sky. The sun was high in the sky the clouds gave just enough shade to hide from the heat. The breeze he could hear was helping the clouds in keep the heat at bay.

He wanted nothing more than to go outside and take a walk but the war had left him broken. He wanted to go for a swim, even if he didn't know how. There were many things he wanted to do but he was broken and alone.

He wanted to be loved again regardless of his disability.


	2. Eavesdropper

**January 2, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **15: Eavesdropper**

He was supposed to be sleeping. That was what his healers had ordered but he couldn't sleep. The pain was worse than he let on but he didn't want to get dependent on any of the pain medication He wished that he had been sleeping. Had he been he wouldn't have overheard their conversation.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No, how can I? If I leave now I'm a bitch. You know what the worst part of it is, I was going to break things off but I can't now."

"You shouldn't be with him out of some type of obligation. It will hurt both of you in the end."

"How am I supposed to end things? He's friends with my family."

"Maybe taking this job will be best. Tell him the truth and take the time away to let both of you heal."

"Maybe."

He wanted to say something but he seemed to have lost his voice. He wanted to yell and scream about everything he had lost. He had survived against all odds only to be broken and alone. He knew the thoughts were wrong but, a part of him wished that stray curse had killed him.


	3. The Sound of Silence

**January 3, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **43\. The Sound of Silence**

He didn't say anything.

He didn't let her know he heard her.

He was being selfish, he knew it.

He didn't say anything to anyone. He liked to just sit by the window and look out into the world he didn't fit in to. He didn't complain, he didn't chat, he didn't talk. When he was alone he could hear the breeze blowing outside. He could hear the sound of small house-elf feet walking around the house. The worst was all he could hear anymore were the thoughts running through his head.

He kept quite so he wouldn't be alone.


	4. Congratulations

**January 4, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **365\. Congratulations**

She left.

She came over one day and told him that she needed to leave. That she had an amazing opportunity she couldn't give up. All he could do was congratulate her. He put a fake smile on his face and sent her on her way. He sat in his chair and looked out the window as she walked out of his life.

His friends tried to cheer him up but he was finding it hard. He kept losing things. He had lost his family. He had lost friends. He had lost the ability to walk. He lost his girlfriend.


	5. Normal

**January 5, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **100\. Normal**

Everyone wanted things to go back to normal.

Harry didn't know what normal was.

He never had a normal life.

He knew he was holding them back. He was keeping them from moving on with their lives. He needed to remove himself from all of their lives. He needed to not be a burden on his friends anymore. He didn't have very many options but he knew that if he didn't leave he would be ruining his friend's lives. He saw the tension between them.

He made plans. He made arrangements. He would be out of their lives soon.


	6. Moira

**January 6, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **17\. Dictionary Definition: Open up a dictionary to a random word.**  
 _ **Moira**_  
 _ **(among ancient Greeks) a person's fate or destiny.**_  
 _ **Classical Mythology. (initial capital letter) a. the personification of fate. b. Moira, the Fates.**_  
 _ **(initial capital letter) a female given name.**_

 _(word of the day on 1-4-18 )_

Harry was sitting by the window looking out to the garden. It was a different home, a different window, a different view. Yet, he found himself doing the same thing.

He had moved into an assisted living community. He had his own apartment. Everything was built to be within his reach. He had a nurse come in two to three times a day to check on him. He had a small chain with a button on it he could press if he needed help and one that was for emergencies. He wasn't quite happy yet but he could feel himself getting better.

"Good morning Mr Potter." His nurse said as she came in to do her morning check on him.

"Good morning Nurse Moira. How is your grandson? Nurse Faith told me he wasn't feeling well."

"Thank you for asking. He's doing fine just a small stomach bug. How were you this past weekend?"

"Better, I went to the art class in the quad. I am utter rubbish at it but it was fun. Oh, did you hear Frank and Nancy got engaged."

"You'll get better with art if you really try and stop being such a gossip but yes, I heard, Mrs Nelson told me as I got here this morning. You really need to find better friends, Nelly Nelson is an old gossip."

"She likes being an old gossip and she has the best stories. Did you know that her aunt was friends with one of Winston Churchill's daughters?"

"Yes, she tells everyone that story. Now I have a story to tell you."

"Now how's the gossip?"

"Oh, Hush. Anyways, Doctor Connolly mentioned that she shared some of your case with a colleague and they thought they might be able to help you."

"However good this new doctor is, I cannot be fixed. I've seen some of the best doctors and nothing can be done for me."

"Will you at least see the doctor?" Harry nodded "Good because they will be here any minute."

"Moira really?"

"Hush you and be grateful that I gave you any warning at all." She smiled and turned away just as there was a knock on the front door of Harry's apartment. Nurse Moira wheeled Harry out to the living area and opened the door. Harry saw Doctor Connolly walk in followed by a very familiar blond person.

"No" was all he said.


	7. Quotable

**January 7, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **269\. Quotable: Use a popular quote from a speaker and use it as inspiration for your writing.**  
 _ **It is easier to resist at the beginning than at the end – Leonardo da Vinci**_

"No," Harry said.

"Potter?" The blond said looking just as shocked as Harry did.

"I take it you two know each other?" Doctor Connolly asked.

"We went to school together," they both said together.

"Well, then no needs for introductions then. Doctor Malfoy is one of the best doctors I know and has a 98 percent success rate. If anyone can help you it's him."

"Can I speak to Doctor Malfoy alone for a moment." Doctor Connolly looked at Malfoy for a moment. A silent agreement exchanged.

"I'm going to go check on Mr Richards then come right back." Harry waited until his doctor and nurse left before he spoke.

"You can't help me."

"Look, Potter, I know we have a sorted history but I'm good at my job and I can help."

"No, I don't mean you are a bad doctor. I mean you can't fix me because what caused my paralysis was a curse. A dark one that is preventing the movement of my lower body. I can feel everything but I just can't move my body from the waist down. I've seen dozens of Healers and none have been able to help."

"I can do it."

"Thanks, but I don't need any false hope. I'm starting to get better..."

"Potter give me a chance to do this. I've studied curse breaking and medicine if anyone can do it, it's me."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you saved my life twice and I'd like to have a clean slate."

"We do. You save me when I needed it most, you don't owe me anything"

"Can you just take my help, Potter."

"How long do you think you need?"

"I'm not sure but based on what I've read, two to three months."

"Fine, you have three months.


	8. Trust

**January 8, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **364\. Trust**

After the initial test was done Malfoy asked Harry if he would consider moving into his home office so he could have more access to him. Harry was reluctant but he had given Malfoy three months so he thought he should do what he could. So, he had moved into a room in Malfoy's house.

It was awkward.

Besides the test Malfoy was doing on him they didn't spend a lot of time together. The few times they did there was an awkward silence. When they tried to break that silence it got worse. The only time the awkwardness was reduced was when Harry started to cook and bake. While Malfoy was working on trying to fix Harry, Harry was trying to keep busy by making food.

It was during these meals that they began to talk. Harry would ask about Malfoy's work and Malfoy would ask about Harry's day. Harry started to open up more and more. It was during one of these talks that Harry told Malfoy something he hadn't told a sole. That the curse that had hit him had been from one of his friends. He told him how while he had been looking for survivors Ginny had seen his shadow and thought he was an enemy. She had been so upset he had promised not to tell others what had really happened.

Malfoy didn't say a word about it but Harry could see the look in his eyes. He wanted to ask questions about Ginny and why she wasn't around.

"She joined the Harpies," he said before Malfoy could ask.

"Who?" Malfoy asked acting aloof.

"I could see it in your eyes you wanted to know where she was," Was Harry's snipped reply.

"Did I?"

"You know you were."

"Hmm"

"It was a great opportunity for her." Harry looked away and took a sip of his drink. He wanted to avoid looking at Malfoy.

"Your words or hers?"

"Don't..." Harry gave Malfoy a stern look.

"Don't what? Wonder why the woman your dating isn't around? Why the person who caused this never writes to you or visits? Granger writes to you no less than four times a week. The Weasel writes at least once a week." Malfoy was getting angry but held himself together.

"She broke up with me, okay. She couldn't deal with any of and she left me. No one knows what really happened that night, so they don't get why I would be so hurt." Harry was on the verge of tears. His eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Potter," Malfoy's voice was soft.

"She did this to me and then just abandoned me." Harry broke down and began to cry. For the first time in years, he cried. Malfoy moved to sit beside him and held him as he cried. As Harry finally calmed down he felt Draco's hand rubbing his back. Neither said a word about that night but there was a new level of trust between the two of them.


	9. Addict

**January 9, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **16: Addict**

Harry continued to bake. He baked every day. He baked cookies, cakes, pies, and bread. He kept his self-busy so he didn't have to think. He didn't want to think of anything. He wanted to wait out the time he had given Draco and go back to his apartment. He didn't want any reminders of all that he had lost.

During the last half of the second month, Draco stormed into the kitchen at the end of the day where he saw a new pile of biscuits sitting on the table. Harry was cooking. Draco picked one up and ate it. Then turned to Harry.

"Potter you need to stop this."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said turning to him.

"All this baking it needs to stop."

"Why?" Harry turned and continued cooking.

"Because it's not healthy"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah but I'm not. I've gained ten pounds since you moved in. I can't fit into my muggle trousers without transfiguring them."

"What?" Harry turned to look at Draco.

"I'm addicted to your baking. I can't help myself. I've literally had five biscuits since we started this conversation. So please find a healthier way to cope."


	10. A Day in the Life

**January 10, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **85\. A Day in the Life**

Harry woke up on his seventh week at Draco's home. He did the stretches Draco had asked him to do. He still had no movement in his lower body but his upper body was getting stronger. After he made his way to the shower. It had been difficult at first but after a few tries and a well-placed chair, Harry had been able to shower without assistance. It was a milestone every time he relearned how to do things for himself again.

After his shower, he would make breakfast for them. After cleaning up the kitchen he would spend one hour letting Draco examine his back. They would talk about what was going and how Draco was progressing with the counter curses. Draco would tell him things he could do to help keep his legs from going into dystrophy.

After Harry would spend some time writing letters to his friends. When he didn't have anyone to write to, he would read books that either Hermione or Draco had recommended. In the time between lunch and dinner, Harry would sit by the window and look out into the garden that sat just next to the building. He wished that someone would take care of it. It looked like it had a lot of potentials to be beautiful.

After he made dinner Draco and he would eat in silence and then retreat to the family room where they would either read to themselves or watch a movie on Draco's telly. The movies would vary depending on Draco's mood. Harry never complained or made suggestions. He spent more time looking at Draco for his reaction to the movies.

When it was time for bed he would often lay there trying not to. His bad dreams had lessened but not enough to comfort him.


	11. Green Thumb

**January 11, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **90\. Green Thumb**

Draco had noticed that Harry was always looking at the garden outside. He made arrangements for Harry to go out to the Garden and spend time there. He was surprised when he got there that Neville was there waiting for him. They talked and Neville showed Harry e few tricks to getting the garden to grow. It was a good day for Harry and he felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. He got back home, he found a very happy Draco. It hit him suddenly that he thought of Draco's home as his home.


	12. Spellbinding

**January 12, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **106\. Spellbinding**

Draco had done it. After years, he had movement in his legs. It took a few days for Draco to complete the very complicated spell but he had done it. Draco had told him, he had been the hardest case but that he was happy to have been able to help.

Harry hadn't left right away. He stayed a few days after the curse was broken so that Draco could do some test and help Harry learn to move again. After the test was done Harry moved back to the assisted live community so he could go through physical therapy.


	13. Visiting

**January 13, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **363\. Visiting**

Therapy was going well. He was able to walk on his own with the help of crutches. Draco had stopped by to check on him once a week. It was always Friday afternoons. Harry started to make sure he had food cooking those days because when he did Draco always stayed for dinner. He didn't know he would miss the blond so much.

It was another Friday afternoon and he had just had gotten home from his physical therapy session. He was in very high spirits and couldn't wait for Draco to arrive. He had walked ten steps on his own on his first attempt. He hadn't been able to do more but those ten steps gave him a feeling of joy he hadn't felt in years.

He was finishing up dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He made his way to the door slowly. He smiled and opened the door. His smile vanished when he saw Ginny standing on the other side.

"Hi," she said with a smile "can I come in?" He couldn't say anything but moved to the side to let her in. He didn't know what he to say to her. He had so many feelings rushing back to him. He could feel the betrayal and abandonment seeping in. He followed her slowly to the living room where she sat on the small love seat he had instead of a sofa. He sat in the small wooden chair he had in the corner.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" He tried to look at her but he couldn't so he fixed his eyes on the wall behind her.

"Well, Ron told me you were doing better. He said that he and Hermione wanted to come see you but with Hermione on bed rest. I thought I would come check on you."

"Well, I'm doing better as you can see. I'm actually expecting someone for dinner." Just as the words left his mouth a knock on the door. "That should be them so if that was all." When Harry opened the door he smiled when he saw Draco standing there. Draco smiled at Harry. His smile faded when he saw Ginny behind Harry.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ginny said in a snide turn.

"He is who I was expecting."

"Why?"

"That's not your business."

"As your girlfriend, I think it is."

"You are _not_ my girlfriend and you haven't been in years. Now if you don't mind please leave."

"Can we please talk about it at least."

"I think I should just go." Draco interrupted.

"No," Harry said just as Ginny said "Yes"

"I'm just going to go Harry maybe we can do this another time."

"You don't have to go Ginny was just going to leave."

"No, I'm not. Not until we talk."

"Just talk to her. Get things off your chest. I'll see you next week."

"You can stay. I made dinner."

"I really shouldn't. I… well, I have a date tonight."


	14. Unrequited Love

**January 14, 2018**

 **Prompt  
2\. Unrequited love**

He had a date. Draco Malfoy had a date. He's dating.

Harry's chest hurt. His eye's stung. He felt empty inside. He turned away from the door and was startled to still see Ginny standing there. He made his way to the kitchen to clean up the food no one was in to eat.

"Can we talk now?" Ginny asked from behind him.

"No" He tried not to scream.

"We need to talk Harry."

"I am not ready. Please leave and we can make plans later"

"I have time now."

"I don't, please go."

"Whatever," Ginny said and stormed out.

Why did the idea of Draco dating someone else hurt him so much?

0-0-0-0

He was waiting for Draco. He had another good week in therapy and he wanted to share his good news. He also just wanted to see Draco. He had been thinking of him all week. He wanted to know if the date he went on was a one-time thing. He knew it was wrong but he was jealous. He wasn't quite sure of what but he did. He was just about to start dinner when his phone rang.

"HELLO, IS THIS HARRY POTTER'S PHONE"

"You don't have to scream."

"Sorry I've never used one of these before."

"How do you talk to you muggle clients?"

"My assistant makes the appointments and I see them in person."

"Well, I feel special. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was calling to tell you that I won't' be seeing you tonight."

"Another date."

"Wha... oh, yes that and I have a new client. I probably won't see much of you for a while. It's not like you need me anymore."

"Oh, well if you have a client I understand."

"Thank you."

"So who is this lucky person your seeing?"

"He a nurse at one of the muggle hospitals."

"Well, I hope you have fun."

"Thank you." As soon as the line died Harry sat down and cried. He had lost him before he ever really had him. He didn't even have a chance to see if they could work. He didn't even know why it hurt so much. That's when it hit him. He had fallen for Draco and it was too late. He laughed.

"Harry Potter Fell in love with Draco Malfoy." He looked out the window and cried as he realized he would never have him.


	15. Shopping

**January 15, 2018**

 **Prompt**  
 **30\. Shopping**

"It's good to be out of the house," Hermione said as she and Harry walked down the street at the market.

"Yes, it is." Harry smiled at her as she picked up a handmade wooden toy to look at.

"What's wrong? It's been weeks since you've been able to walk on your own with nothing more than this cane. Why are you so down?" She asked as she bought the toy for her daughter.

"I still have to talk to Ginny. I don't want to bring up the past but she won't stop bugging me to talk." They moved on to the next stall over.

"You should set up a time to talk to her. It will be good for both of you but I know that's not what's bothering you. So, spill." He avoided her eyes and looked at the tea set on the table in front of him.

"There is someone I fancy but they are seeing someone else." He looked up to see Hermione's smile

"How serious is it?" she asked.

"I think I might love him." Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Wow! I meant their relationship but really?"

"Oh," Harry blushed, "I know they've been on a few date not sure if it's really serious. All I know is that he's not available." He looked away.

"Does he know how you feel?" Her voice was soft.

"No, but it's too late." He walked to the next stall ahead of Hermione. He stopped short when he saw Draco with a man on his arm.

"Harry, do you think Ron would like this?" Hermione asked as. Her eyes landing on the two men in front of them.

"Oh, it's him isn't it?" Harry nodded unable to speak. "If its any conciliation, they don't look like they are in love."


	16. Name

**January 16, 2018**

 **Prompt** **  
** **66\. Name**

Harry made to turn when Draco saw them. Harry smiled as he and Hermione moved closer.

"Draco it's good to see." Hermione said as Draco and his ' _boyfriend'_ approached.

"Granger, It's good to see you."

"It's Weasley now, actually."

"Sorry, slipped my mind. This is Johnathan, Johnathan these are my friends Hermione Weasley and Harry"

"It's really nice to meet some of Dray's friends."

"It's nice to meet you Johnathan but we need to be going. Harry and I have a reservation to get to."

"Okay, we'll see you around. Bye Harry bye Hermione."

"Bye" was all Harry could say.


	17. Peaceful

**January 17, 2018**

 **Prompt** **  
** **246\. Peaceful**

"You seem calm," Hermione said as she placed a cup of tea in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled. It didn't reach his eyes and she could see it wasn't a happy smile.

"What do you want me to do, Mione. He looked happy. As long as he stays happy I'll be okay." He drank his tea and looked out the window.

"Are you sure? I mean it's okay to be upset." She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He covered her hand with his.

"I know but I'm done being angry and upset. I just want the people I love to be happy. You and Ron are happy with a family. If this John guy makes Draco happy then that's good enough for me." He looked at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That's very magnanimous of you." She smiled at him

"Not really, I'm just biding my time until they either break up or someone comes into my life that makes me forget about him." Harry smiled before turning back to look out the window. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder, knowing all would be well.


	18. Under The Influence

**January 18, 2018**

 **Prompt  
258\. Under the Influence**

Harry was with Ron having a drink. They were talking when Ginny showed up. Harry was well into his fifth drink when he noticed that Ron had disappeared and that he was alone with Ginny.

"You're walking on your own?"

"Mostly, I still need a cane to walk with. May always need it but it better than a not walking."

"I never meant to hurt you like that."

"I know you didn't mean to disable me. I never blamed you for it."

"But you blame me for something. If not, you wouldn't be avoiding me."

"You're right. I do blame you for leaving me."

"I had an opportunity I couldn't pass up."

"And your cripple boyfriend was holding you back."

"Ye...no. It wasn't like that."

"Yes it was, you could have had your dream job and me but you choose to leave me behind. You didn't want to be held back by me."

"You weren't in a good place."

"No, I wasn't it had only been weeks Ginny. Weeks. I was still trying to get used to the idea that I would never walk again."

"But you're walking now."

"Now, after years. It took years of not being able to walk. Months of patients as the curse was slowly broken down. Moths of pushing myself to learn to walk again."

"And now you can walk. You and I can do all the things we talked about before."

"No, I can't. I can't have what I dreamed of before the accident. I wanted to be an Auora but that will never happen. I will never be strong enough to do the job. I wanted to be married and have kids but you abandoned me."

"That's harsh it wasn't abandonment. I did what was right for me. You can't blame me for want to be something."

"No, but blame you for thinking you were better off without me. You only came back when you knew that I was no longer bound to a chair. I know I'm not the most observant person but even I can see this for what it is."

"Oh, and what is that."

"You wanted The Boy Who Lived but got the sad cripple. Now that I'm not bound to a chair you come back. You don't want _me._ You want my image, the _idea_ of me."

"You think so little of me."

"It's what I see."


	19. Finest Pen

**January 19, 2018**

 **Prompt  
84.** **Fanciest Pen**

Ginny had walked away leaving Harry with his thought. He was well on his way to being drunk after downing a few more drinks. His mind keeps going over what he wanted in his life. His goals had changed yet again. He spent the first part of his life trying to survive. He fought only to be taken down just when he thought it was all over. He had known what he wanted if he survived the war but it all changed so quickly. He learned to live with his disability only to have a Draco fix him. He had so many possibilities ahead of him but all the plans he made before were no longer an option.

He made his way to Hermione's desk and pulled out some paper and a quill. Without much thought, he started to write. He wrote to Draco telling him everything he felt. Feeling better after he wrote letters to his parents, Sirius, Remus, and all the others he lost. He wrote to Teddy apologizing for not being around more. He wrote to his friends. He wrote and wrote till he had run out of paper.

He found himself home the next morning with Hermione and Ron standing over him. He looked around and found he was on his living room floor. With stacks of paper everywhere.

"You took my best quill. And used all of my paper."

"It looks like he used all the paper there is."

"Sorry, after talking to Ginny I needed to get somethings off my chest. I started writing and I couldn't stop."

"Who did you write to?" Hermione asked him as she sat down on the sofa.

"Everyone. I wrote to everyone I've known and everyone I've lost. Once I started to writing I couldn't stop writing."


	20. Acrostic

**January 20, 2018**

 **Prompt  
171.** **Acrostic**

After cleaning and organizing his paper, he sat down and read some of the things he had written the night before. Hermione had helped him arrange them and asked him how much of what he wrote was what he really felt. He read the pages she was holding. There in his writing were his thoughts on feeling left out as his friends found what he was looking for.

Looks were shared as Harry tried to tell them that some of those feelings were long gone but surfaced when he was lonely. Hermione wanted to apologize but he wouldn't let her. He told her that his happiness was not dependent on them. He needed to find his own happiness separate from them.

Wishing he hadn't written the letters Harry began to pick up the papers. He was going to toss them when Hermione stopped him. She told him to hold on to them for a bit.

After talking Hermione told him that the first step should be letting people in his life know how he really feels. That he should send out letters to those still around. Ron suggested that he just write it as a book. Just let the world see he's just a normal bloke and maybe they wouldn't bother him so much.

Years of being hounded by the press made Harry stop and consider it. Hiding in the last few years hadn't stopped the papers from writing about him. Perhaps this was a way of showing the wizarding world the real Harry Potter.

Smiling at his friends he put the papers on his desk. He was starting to get ideas of what he should share in his book. He knew there were things he couldn't share but he wanted to be open, even if just with his friends.


	21. On The TV

**January 22, 2018**

 **Prompt  
304.** **On the TV**

Harry was sitting on his sofa watching TV. He had been invited to another pub night but thought it was best if he didn't so he told his friends his back was still bothering him. He didn't want to take any chances that he would have another experience like he did last time. So he sat on the sofa watching old romance movies.

He was starting on his second movie when there was a knock on the door. He made his way to the door and was surprised to find Draco on the other side.

"Hi." was all that could come out of Harry's mouth.

"Hello, Hermione mentioned that you back was bothering you. I came to see if I could check it out."

"Oh, well you didn't have come all this way."

"It's okay. Johnathan is working tonight and I'd rather not be out. He likes to go out and I find I'm more of a homebody."

"I'm fine now but your welcome to come in. I'm watching movies."

"You have a TV?"

"Yeah?"

"I've heard about them but I've not had the chance to see one before."

"Well, you're in luck. I'm Just going to start watching one now."


	22. Time Travel

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"strongJanuary 21, 2018/strong/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"strongspan lang="en-US" Promptbr / 194./spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"span style="background: transparent;"Time Travel/span/span/span/strong/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.11in; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"There were times when Harry wished he could go back in time and change things. He would go back and stop his parents' death. He would go back and remember the mirror from Sirius in fifth year. He would have gone back and stopped his friends from joining the battle of Hogwarts. He wouldn't have been wondering the grounds afterwards causing his injuries. But most recent was he want to go back and tell Draco that he had feelings for him. /span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.11in; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"He now sat in a pub with his friends. He was enjoying his time until Draco walked in with Johnathan. Johnathan was a very nice man. He was treating Draco well and was nice to everyone but that made Harry like him less. He wanted Draco to see that this man was not the right one for him. He wanted to find fault with a man that was, as far as he could tell, perfect for Draco. /span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"span style="background: transparent;"He wanted to travel back in time to stop himself from going to the pub. He wanted to stop his heart from hurting. He knew he had told Hermione he was okay as long as Draco was happy. But seeing them together was much harder than he thought it would be. /span/span/spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"span style="background: transparent;"He wanted to walk out. He wanted to stop smiling. He wanted to cry. He wanted to stop feeling like the world was against him. /span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"span style="background: transparent;"He was thinking of /span/span/spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"span style="background: transparent;"an/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"span style="background: transparent;" excuse to leave but his mind wouldn't let him. He knew that anything he said would sound ridiculous and Hermione would call him out on it. /span/span/spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"emspan style="background: transparent;"Hermione/span/em/span/spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"span style="background: transparent;" he thought. If he pulled her aside and told her the truth she could help him escape. So he did. She gave him a /span/span/spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"span style="background: transparent;"pitying/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"span style="background: transparent;" look. He left /span/span/spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span lang="en-US"span style="background: transparent;"soon after and ended up alone./span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 100%;" /p 


End file.
